familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914)
Farsund, Norway |Baptism = June 8, 1862 Vanse parish Farsund, Norway |Siblings = Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) Otto Olson (1858-1921) Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) |Death = Kristiansand, Norway |Burial = Vanse parish Farsund, Norway |Father = Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) |Mother = Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) |Spouse = John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) |Marriage = January 14, 1883 Oslo, Norway |Children = Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Theodora Winblad (1888) Mary Winblad (1889) Otto Edward Winblad (1892) Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Sophia Severine Olesdatter; Emigrated 1884 from Farsund, Norway to New York City, New York, USA (b. March 27, 1862, Braekne farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. December 18, 1914, Saint Josef's Hospital, Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway) Name Salmine took the name "Salmine Pedersen" when she emigrated to the United States. Her sister would take the name "Lina Olson" also spelled as "Lena Olson"; and her brother would take the name "Otto Olson" also written as "Ottan Olson", when they emigrated. Parents *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland *Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) Birth Salmine was born in 1862. She may have been born on Braekne farm. Ole was a baker in Farsund. Baptism Salmine was christened on June 08, 1862 in Vanse parish in Farsund under the name "Salmine Sofie Severine Olesdatter". Siblings *Peder Mathias Olsen (1848-?). *Teodor Johan Olsen (1849-?). *Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) who married Sigvart Nilsen (1852-1906) *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1854-?) aka Joletta Theresa Olsdatter. *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olsen, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and became a barber and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hanne Hansen. *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Hanne Eline Olsdatter, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois, and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). Vaccination She was vaccinated on March 25, 1864 by Dr. Buch. The Vanse churchbook incorrectly lists her vaccination as performed on "April 25, 1864". She was 2 years old at the time. Death of mother Thea died around 1865 and Ole raised the seven living children on his own and he never remarried. Kirkegaden Street, Farsund, Norway Salmine appeared in the 1865 Norway Census under the name "Salmine Sopie Olsdatter". She was living at 39 and 40 "Kirkegaden" Street in Farsund in the home of her widowed father, Ole. Living just a few doors away at 36 Kirkegaden Street was Ole's brother: Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?), who was also working as a baker. Confirmation Salmine was confirmed in the Lutheran Church on October 01, 1876 in Vanse parish. Her name at confirmation was "Salmine Sofie Severine". Marriage She married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) of Sweden, on January 14, 1883 in Oslo, Norway. John was the son of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), a schoolteacher; and Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907). John had run away from home, rather than train to become a minister in the Lutheran Church. He became a ship's mate, and his travels eventually brought him to Farsund, Norway. Emigration She appeared to be traveling outside Norway with her father, Ole, on September 04, 1884. She was listed as "Salmine Wemmeland" in the Norwegian Emigrants Register for Kristiansand on this trip, and this may be a phonetic spelling of her married name "Winblad". She was leaving from Kristiansand. Children *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Anthony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and after her death married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928), and after her death married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986). Manhattan, New York In 1886 the family was living at 540 Canal Street in Greenwich Village in Manhattan, New York City. On April 27, 1894 Salmine, and her son Anton, were returning from Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway and they were listed in the Norwegian Emigrants Index as "Vinblad". She arrived in New York on May 09, 1894 via Liverpool and Queenstown as "Salimini Vinblad". Jersey City, New Jersey Around 1898 they had a custom house built in Jersey City, New Jersey and they moved there to be in a more countrified setting. During the 1900 Census they were living at 437 Wayne Street in Jersey City in their new house. The house is no longer extant and appears to have been knocked down to build a new house. Norway trip On August 02, 1901 John Winblad was in Kristiansand, Norway returning to the United States. It is not known if Salmine was with him. John's father died on October 30, 1901. Isle of Pines, Cuba In 1910 John and Salmine moved the family to the Santa Barbara area of the Isle of Pines in Cuba. They may have bought a citrus plantation. On April 03, 1910 the family appeared on the census in Jersey City without Anton. On April 17, 1910 Salmine's son, Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) on Long Island. The family oral tradition was that they met in Cuba. On June 24, 1910 the house in Jersey City was sold. The family's many trips returning from Cuba and Norway are recorded in the passenger lists for New York harbor and several trips are recorded in the Norway passenger lists. Salmine returned to New York City from Cuba, alone, on August 08, 1911. John and Salmine's children Maria and Otto spent about a year and a half in Cuba and returned to Jersey City, New Jersey on March 26, 1912. Anton became the postmaster for Santa Barbara around 1914. Daughter's wedding John and Salmine returned to New Jersey to attend Maria's wedding to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28, 1914. Trip to Norway Salmine and Johan, and their son, Otto Winblad, went to Farsund in 1914. Salmine's sister, Lena Olson, joined them that year in Norway. They most likely went for the death of Salmine's father. Death of Father Her father, Ole Mathias Pedersen, died on August 24, 1914. He was 92 years old. Death of husband John Winblad, her husband, died on September 24, 1914 in Klugeland. He died of "cancer" just one month after the death of his father-in-law. Lena Olson, Salmine's sister, returned to the US from Norway on September 30, 1914, just six days after John's death. Death Salmine died of a heart attack on December 18, 1914, just 11 weeks after her husband died of cancer. She died at Saint Josef's Hospital, Kristiansand, Norway. Burial Salmine was buried on December 22, 1914 in the Vanse Church Cemetery in Farsund. She was buried with her husband. Their tombstones have not been located yet, and may have been recycled. Otto Winblad Otto Winblad, now parentless returned to the United States on July 06, 1915 from Norway. On that same day, Otto's brother Anton, and Anton's wife Eva, returned from Cuba to meet Otto Winblad in New York City. Otto was the only passenger on the ship. Other relatives in the United States Salmine had several cousins that came over from Farsund. The first was: Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928). Jakob was the son of Oleana Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) and he settled in Minnesota. Oleana was the aunt of Salmine. The second was: Inga Pedersen (1885-1927) who married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) and lived in Jersey City, New Jersey. Inga was the daughter of Peder Pedersen (1831-?), who was the brother of her Ole Pedersen. Inga's sister, Matilda Sophia Pedersen, came over with her two children: Clara Schultz; and Sigrid Andreassen. They all lived with Inga in Jersey City. Research on Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen Kari G. Jensen, genealogist, of Glitregata 15, 3600 Kongsberg, Norway, December 1998 writes: "Born 27 March 1862, christened 8 June Salmine Sofie Severine. Parents: Baker Ole Matthias Pedersen and Thea Johanne Pedersen. Her grade was "Good". The priest listed her as having been vaccinated 15 March 1864, but it was actually 25 April 1864. I then searched for the parents' marriage, but was unable to find it. Because of that I started looking for more children in order to find how far back they could have been married, and also if there were any witnesses from other parishes, to indicated if the mother was born elsewhere. As you probably know, the marriage was normally performed where the bride was living. I found the following children: Joletta Terefia, born 9 November 1855 at Vestre Vatne, christened 2 December. Ottan, born 9 February 1858 at Vestre Vatne, christened 21 March. Hanne Eline, born 13 February 1860 at Vestre Vatne, christened 3 June. Joletta had a witness, Jakob Torstensen who was from Egersund in Rogaland. This could be Tea’s brother, and so the next step would be to search there for her and their marriage. I have also searched the census in Vanse, to look for them, so I could find out where they were from, but I couldn't find them. This is not very significant, but it could indicate they have moved out of the parish. Personally I think the best way to search for them is to look in Egersund for a marriage." Timeline *1862 Birth of Salmine Pedersen in Vanse parish, Farsund, Norway on March 27, 1863 *1864 Immunization on April 25, 1864 *1865 Death of her mother, Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865) on April 29, 1865 *1865 Living at 39 and 40 Kirkegaden Street in Farsund, Norway *1865 Norway census with Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland as head of household as a widower *1876 Confirmation in Vanse parish, Farsund, Norway on October 1, 1876 (age 14) *1883 Marriage to John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Oslo, Norway on January 14, 1883 *1884 Travel from Kristiansand, Norway to New York City on September 4, 1884 *1886 Living at 540 Canal Street, Manhattan, New York City. The building no longer exists. *1886 Birth of Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), her first child, at 540 Canal Street, Manhattan, New York City *1888 Birth of Theodora Winblad (1888) *1888 Death of Theodora Winblad (1888) *1888 Blizzard leaves 40 inches of snow in New York and New Jersey on March 11, 1888 to March 12, 1888 *1889 Birth of Mary Winblad (1889) *1889 Death of Mary Winblad (1889) *1892 Birth of Otto Edward Winblad (1892) *1892 Death of Otto Edward Winblad (1892) *1894 Salmine leaves Kristiansand, Norway for USA with son Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) on April 27, 1894 *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York City. The building no longer exists. *1895 Birth of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) in New York City on February 16, 1895 *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) on August 28, 1897 *1898 Spanish American War liberates Cuba from Spain *1899 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey. The house no longer exists. *1899 Death of John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) in Jersey City on September 24, 1899 *1900 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ. The house no longer exists. *1900 US census with John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) as head of household on June 5, 1900 *1901 John Winblad leaves Kristiansand, Norway for US on August 2, 1901 *1902 Birth of Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) in Jersey City, New Jersey on August 5, 1902 *1907 Isle of Pines no longer a US protectorate *1909 Move to Cuba of Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) and Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) *1910 Marriage of Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) to Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), in Farmingdale, New York on April 17, 1910 *1910 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey on April 23, 1910 *1910 US census with John Edward Winblad as head of household on April 23, 1910 *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey on June 24, 1910 *1910 Salmine, John, Anton and possibly Otto move to Isle of Pines, Cuba from NJ *1911 (circa) Maria Winblad joins family on Isle of Pines *1911 Birth of Norman Winblad, her first grandchild, in Cuba on May 23, 1911 *1911 Salmine returns from Cuba alone, aboard "Saratoga" on August 8, 1911 *1912 Maria and Otto Winblad return from Cuba on March 26th *1912 Birth of Anthony Leroy Winblad, her second grandchild, in Cuba on September 9, 1912 *1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, her daughter, to Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) on February 28, 1914 *1914 Trip to Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway with Otto Winblad, Maria stays in New jersey *1914 Death of John Winblad in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on September 24, 1914 *1914 Salmine's sister Lena returns from Norway on September 30, 1914 *1914 Death of Salmine Sophia Severine Petersen on December 18, 1914 in Norway *1915 Otto Winblad returns to Jersey City from Norway to live with his sister on July 6, 1915 *1915 Anton and Eva along with her brothers: Teddy and Dewey return from Cuba on July 6, 1915 See also *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914)/Notes Images Image:Pedersen-Ole Thea children.gif|1855-1862 siblings Image:Pedersen-Salmine birth 02.gif|1862 birth Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060102010450.jpg|1862 birth in Vanse churchbook Image:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|1865 Norway census File:1875 census Pedersen Farsund.png|1875 Norway census File:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20060922020375.jpg|1883 marriage at Paulus kirke in Oslo on January 14, 1883 Image:Pedersen-Salmine 1884 emigration.gif|1884 emigrant register in Norway on September 4, 1884 Image:Pedersen-Salmine 1894 manifest.gif|1894 trip to Norway on April 27, 1894 Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US census Image:Olson-Otto 01.jpg|1908 postcard from Otto Olson (1858-1921) in Chicago, Illinois to John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Jersey City, New Jersey in 1908. Otto is Salmine's brother Image:Pedersen-Salmine 03h.jpg|1910 (circa) postcard from her sister, Sophia in Farsund, Norway circa 1905-1910 Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US census Image:Olsdatter-Sophia Farsund c1910d.jpg|1910 (circa) postcard from her sister, Sophia in Farsund, Norway to her daughter, Maria Elisabeth Winbad II (1895-1987) circa 1910 Image:Winblad-Salmine 01a.gif|1911 returning from Cuba Image:7707037 108268786982.jpg|1911 in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 04b.jpg|1911 Winblads and Lattins near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad 1914 Vanse Sweden 3.jpg|1914 death recorded in the Farsund churchbook File:Pedersen-Salmine 1914 funeral.gif|1914 funeral notice File:Pedersen-Salmine 1914 funeral 2.gif|1914 funeral notice Ancestors External links *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen at Findagrave *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen at Geni Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway